1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire extinguishing spray-head device, particularly to a fire extinguishing appliance adjustable in foam expansion ratio for producing best fire extinguishing efficacy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to extinguish fire in a shortest time, fire extinguishing apparatuses, such as extinguishers and automatic fire extinguishing systems installed in large buildings, are respectively provided with a nozzle at the front end of a pipe for spraying the fire extinguishing agent of the fire extinguishing apparatus and further for increasing a spraying range and distance so as to speed up fire extinguishing work and reduce loss of life and property.
However, the conventional nozzles are mostly bored with one or plural micro-pores at the front end for atomizing the fire extinguishing agent when the fire extinguishing agent passes through the nozzles, but such atomizing nozzles are unable to control foam expansion ratio and mixing efficiency of the fire extinguishing agent, thus unsatisfactory in fire extinguishing efficiency. Therefore, it is necessary how to devise a fire extinguishing appliance that is able to spray out water mist and controllable in water-spraying quantity for enhancing fire extinguishing efficiency.